A Game of Tag That Lasts Forever
by bloody-tree-hugger
Summary: YoruichixByakuya; In the midst of everything happening, with Aizen leaving the Soul Society for Las Noches. Who would have thought these dangerous times would bring together the most unlikely couple. See how this arrangement affects others.
1. Introduction

**A Game of Tag That Lasts Forever**

_Yoruichi Shihoin x Byakuya Kuchiki_

In the midst of everything happening, with Aizen leaving the Soul Society for Las Noches.

Who would have thought these dangerous times would bring together the most unlikely couple.

See how this arrangement affects others.


	2. Chapter 1: The Unexpected Meeting

**A/N; So I was randomly putting characters together for a roleplay when this popped into my head. I'm a bit rusty with my writing so please pardon me. **

Instantly stopping in the middle of a flash step, Yoruichi whipped her head to the side, her long, purple hair flying behind her. There had been more hollows lately, more than Rukia or Ichigo and the others to handle alone. _Aizen what are you doing?_ The woman scolded in her mind. Her yellow eyes leaning up toward the sky with a small frown. And then suddenly she saw the long, black crack form. Her eyes seeming to widen as two low-life Arrancar stepped out of the gap. _What is the meaning of this?_ She wondered. There were only two. Assuming the woman could take them, Yoruichi flash stepped toward them, appearing behind them.

A smirk played on her lips as she crossed her arms, keeping herself undetected. "And who might you two be?" She finally spoke up. The Arrancar turned with a slight glare.

"Exposed already? Well, now that just won't due." The taller one stated, his arms lunging forward.

Using Shunpo, Yoruichi quickly dodge. Her eyes turning into a lethal, feline glare. "I asked you a question..." She stated. "Obviously you have no manners.." She added.

"Watch girl!" The other hissed. "We didn't come to enjoy a conversation with the likes of you."

"Yeah! And what would be the reason you came to the World of the Living?" The woman pressed. Some time had passed with no response. "Fine.. I guess you leave me no choice," she said with a wide grin. "I'll beat it out of you nitwits." She added. True, this wasn't like herself, but she was bored with the usual.

She flash stepped to the side and then behind, repeating this before she was completely out of sight. And then suddenly she came down, performing her well known Taketonbo, a kick that could cause severe damage if not avoided. The one Arrancar flew towards the ground. She turned to face the other one as it was already advancing her. Stepping around him, her hands locked together as she rammed her elbow into it's back. Yoruichi flash stepped back a few spaces.

"You two do not know who you are dealing with!" Yoruichi called, her hands over her mouth to make her voice louder.

"Ha!" The thinner, more arrogant man stated. "You carry no Zanpakuto.. Your spiritual pressure is low..." He growled as he stood on his feet now. "What power could you possess?"

Anger filled within Yoruichi. "How dare you.." She shot back. "How dare you mention something so idiotic!" Her arm flew to the side, her hand clenching in a fist. And all at once her spiritual pressure emerged from her. The clothing surrounding her back and arms ripping and falling to the ground. Her cat-eyes narrowed at the Arrancar. "I'll show you just who you're dealing with." And with that, she disappeared, her presence disappearing with her. Before long she appeared just in time for her foot to meet contact with the head of the Arrancar, pushing him face forward into the ground.

But just as suddenly as that move was made, she was thrown backwards. Quickly catching herself, Yoruichi flash stepped to a safer distance. "Have some tricks up your sleeves?" She questioned.

"As a matter of fact.." The man smirked and disappeared faster than Yoruichi could follow.

"Damn."

She flashstepped away, thinking he would be coming towards her. She continued to step randomly before finally feeling the piercing pain of the Zanpakuto entering her right shoulder. Her eyes blinked before widening. _How? How did I not see? _She peered into the Arrancar's eyes that were filled with pleasure. "You were a waste of my time... Lady Yoruichi.. I expected more from a previous Captain.."

Yoruichi's eyes widened once more. He knew of her.. But how. He removed his blade from her body and she began to fall. Shaking her head, she flash stepped onto a roof. "Damn you..." She shouted. She flashed stepped again and performed Hanki on him. Her fists moving ever so fast as they connected with his torso and then his face. She spun around and raised her leg high in the air and brought it down with a powerful kick that would send him down.

"Keep my name. Out of your dirty mouth." The woman hissed. And just then she hadn't sensed spiritual pressure behind her because it was very well hidden. She felt a hit on her head, sending her falling. Her body made connection with the ground and she cringed. It had been a while since she had experienced anything like this.

"_Scatter._"

Pink rose petals would soar through the air, surrounding the bigger Arrancar that had delt the last blow to Yoruichi. Screams of pain could be heard as the petal-like shards attacked the man. Byakuya Kuchiki, Captain of the 6th Division. His face was emotionless as always.

"Byakuya..." Yoruichi murmured, forcing herself to her feet. How did she lead herself to need to be rescued. Her left hand clutched onto her right shoulder as she gave a shudder. "Damn.. It." She growled.

Byakuya didn't speak to her, and didn't even glance toward her. Something unexplainable filled him, and told him this pair of Arrancars must die. More for what they did to Yoruichi than for what they are. This feeling? What could it be? The first Arrancar was done for. The other stood in amazement. He was about to lift his zanpakuto but was surrounded by the flower shards.

A piercing cry could be heard.

"Are you.. Hurt?" Byakuya finally spoke, his voice harsh still.

Yoruichi was still too stunned to speak. "I– Uh...– Byakuya... Why did you save me? When did you enter the World of the Living?" She questioned.

Byakuya's expression remained the same. "Business... It was only by luck I seemed to appear here. And by the looks of it you needed help." He stated.

"Bastard!" Yoruichi accused. "I didn't _need_ help. I was doing just fi–" She was cut off by the pain shooting through her upper torso.

"Yoruichi..." Suddenly, Byakuya's voice was much softer, causing Yoruichi to look up at him in shock. "Must you act like that? I would like to be honest in saying I'm starting to see a bit of that... _Substitute Soul Reaper_ in you... So careless."

"I–..." She began, looking away. "I wasn't careless." She stated. "I'm sorry you had to step in. I'm sorry you think I resemble Ichigo Kurosaki.. But remember this, Byakuya... I am not helpless, I am not Ichigo.. Remember who taught him.. And who taught you." She remarked.

Byakuya's face fell more, if that was even possible. "Are you implying that, I, myself resemble that twit?" His voice was strained as he kept himself composed, never allowing any emotion come to him.

Yoruichi smirked. "Must I repeat myself, you obviously heard me well enough to question me about it." She said. And with that she disappeared in a flash step.

"Captain Kuchiki!" Lieutenant Abarai's voice called as he appeared next to his Captain in a respective crouch.


	3. Chapter 2: Orders are Orders

**RECAP: **_Yoruichi had just been wandering about, when she was suddenly interrupted by the appearance of two Arrancars. After going into the fight alone, she seemed to be in a predicament. Now injured, she faced reality of how this fight was going to end. Suddenly as she was about to expect another blow, Captain Byakuya Kuchiki appeared for rescue. Easily destroying the two low-life Arrancar. And after the couple had a small dispute, Yoruichi dashed off, and Byakuya was greeted by his Lieutenant. _

**CHAPTER 2: Orders are Orders**

"Well now.. Yoruichi.. What have you gotten yourself into?" Kisuke's voice said behind his fan before he closed it up. His voice had been filled with his usual concern for her.

"I had a run in with Byakuya." Yoruichi stated and was cut off instantly.

"Kuchiki did this to you!" Kisuke demanded suddenly, his wide eyes hidden by his hat.

Yoruichi was taken aback by this accusation. She raised her hands up in defense and waved them quickly. "No! Kisuke!" She growled. "As much as I hate to admit it, Arrancars did it."

"Espada?" He questioned, now taking a serious form about this.

The woman shook her head. "No.. They weren't Espada.. Just a pair of low lives.. I got carried away apparently. I don't know how else to explain it." She spoke as she quickly bandaged herself up. "Anyway. How are Ichigo and the others doing with the Hollows?"

Kisuke nodded. "I see.." He stated. "Well then. Off you go, get some rest." He said, quickly avoiding her question as he rushed her off to a room.

Yoruichi breathed out lightly and facepalmed herself as she was shoved lightly into a room. "He is a weird one.." She murmured, her fingers moving down. She sat down and crossed her arms. "Byakuya Kuchiki..." She sighed, remembering the times when he was younger and she smiled at how fond these memories were. "Always had a lovely temper.."

Byakuya Kuchiki turned upon hearing his partner, Renji's voice. His dull eyes turning to face the red-haired lieutenant. "Yes?" He questioned.

"I– Uh.. Sir... Was that just Yoruichi Shihoin?" Renji asked, completely forgetting what he was sent to say. His face showed a rare, puzzled expression.

Byakuya closed his eyes. "Indeed it was." The noble answered. "Is that all you came to say? Renji?" He addressed.

Renji Abarai shook his head and looked down towards the ground respectfully as he was still in a kneeling position. "I was sent with news about the Hollows. Seems they're coming in packs now, and–"

"I know that.." Byakuya said. "Continue on..."

"Yes, Sir... Well, Ichigo and Rukia say they're also getting stronger. Rukia believes that Lord Aizen is planning something much worse than what the Soul Society thinks." Renji said. "I believe it too, sir."

"I see." Byakuya confirmed. "Then my job here is done, Renji. Stay if you wish, but remember do not interfere just yet." He ordered.

Renji froze just slightly with his Captain's orders. "But Captain Kuchiki!" He said, the shook his head. "Yes.. Sir." He said reluctantly. As much as he hated to miss a fight, disobeying a direct order was something he wouldn't do.

Byakuya nodded his head, opening his eyes now. "I will return. Now Renji, open up the Senkaimon."

The Lieutenant nodded his head before standing as he took out his zanpakuto and stabbed it into the air and turned it like a key as the waiting-room like portal appeared. He watched his captain step into it and disappear.

**A/N; This one is a little shorter~ And it doesn't really cover anything, but finishing up the previous chapter. So bear with me on this, and excuse any errors I might have. I'm doing the best I can with the little I'm given. Along with that I'm a bit rusty. :/ Until the next chapter. Review?**


	4. Chapter 3: A Trip Down Memory Lane

**A/N; Thank you guys for your lovely reviews. So I've been racking my brain all day, and I can't seem to come up with anything to follow the last two chapters. So I decided to incorporate past events.**

**CHAPTER 3: A Trip Down Memory Lane**

_The chuckling Yoruichi Shihoin backflipped as she dodged the young Kuchiki's swing with the wooden sword. "Cat monster?" She asked, smiling widely at the young man. "Well now. That wasn't nice. After all I came all the way down here to play with you. Byakuya." She grinned her cattish smile. _

_The boy's anger seemed to rise. "When did I ever say I wanted you to come and play!" He had shouted. "As the next head of the Kuchiki clan. I wish to not be involved these so called games with you. They are not fun." _

_The female captain only smiled, flashing forward and steeling the ribbon that held back the young boy's hair. Her figure appeared on a nearby roof. She laughed waving the small object around. "It might be games to you, but I'd be worried about Kuchiki clan if a mere girl was able to steel a headband of it's future leader's head." _

_Byakuya's eyes twitched with annoyance as he had a grim look to his face. "Stay right where you are... Yoruichi Shihoin. You have yet to see my flash step."_

_"Is that so?" Yoruichi countered as she turned her back to him, looking over her shoulder. "Seems to me that you've lost already." She chuckled before disappearing with a flash step, leaving behind an even angrier Byakuya. _

Yoruichi sighed with a small smile on her face. The past was so simple to forget, and also so relaxing to remember. These strange feelings always aroused inside her when she was around Captain Kuchiki now. Back in the past, these feelings were small, like the meaning of friendship. The woman had always enjoyed teasing him, as she likes to flirt or tease anyone. But why was Byakuya Kuchiki any different. "Damn..." She murmured, her hand ruffling through her purple hair. "You were always so confusing.. Byakuya.." She murmured to herself. She laid back, staring up as another memory took place.

_The woman had jumped forward, kneeling on her one knee she held a wrap that had locked itself around Byakuya's blade, stopping his shikai from releasing. Yoruichi was now between the Captain of the 6th Division, Byakuya Kuchiki, and the leader of the Ryoka party, Ichigo Kurosaki. _

_"Yoruichi." Byakuya said, a rare surprised look coming to his normally still face as Former Captain of Squad 2 stood up, her back to him. _

_"It's been a long time..." The woman said, turning towards him. "Byakuya." _

_The man's face now returning to normal. "Yoruichi Shihoin... I haven't seen your face in a while. You've been in hiding for over a hundred years. And here I thought you were dead." His voice cold. _

_Then the voice of Ichigo had interrupted, and Yoruichi turned her head slightly to look at him. As the orange-haired man spoke she interrupted. _

_"You think you can beat this man? You really are a fool." Yoruichi rammed her hand into the boy's stomach, holding it there before pulling it out and stepping up to hold up the unconscious Ichigo. _

_Byakuya had stepped forward slightly. "Don't waste your time trying to help him." The woman had turned slightly to look at him. "Neither of you will ever escape from here." He said, rather seriously. _

_A playful smirk came to the woman's face. "My.. Just listen to you talking all high and mighty now, Byakuya. And yet, I don't believe you've ever beaten me at one game of tag. Have you?"_

_The Captain's eyes narrowed slightly. "Shall we give it another try?" He questioned. _

_The two flash stepped back and forth, Byakuya's zanpakuto drawn while Yoruichi still carried Ichigo with her. The captain seemed more determined than ever as he now stalked forward the 'evil cat woman' the two disappearing with a flash step. Yoruichi seemed to have slowed down slightly, and Byakuya used that to his advantage, appearing in front of her. _

_"Did you really think you could get away? With a flash step that slow?" Yoruichi had turned her head quickly, seeming to be shocked as Byakuya slashed upward with his blade, sending her backwards. Then quickly disappearing with Ichigo once again, she appeared on the Captain's stretched out arm, a smirk to her face._

_"Did you really think you could capture me? With a flash step that predictable?" The princess had countered. She flashed onto a roof. "Feel free to give chase, but remember this. Yoruichi Shihoin. Is not about to be caught by the likes of you."_

"I really am a fool.. Aren't I?" The dark woman asked herself, taking a sitting position once more. "Dwelling with past events just because I can't make out the present. Such a sadness I have led myself too. No matter." She stood up. Her small wounds from earlier having healed a great deal now.

"Yoruichi Shihoin is not about to sit around and do nothing." With that, the woman left the shop.

**A/N; I hope this is an okay chapter. Again it's just a filler chapter until I can think of something to bring the two together again. (: Until next time! Review.33**


	5. Chapter 4: A Turn of Events

**RECAP:**_ In the last chapter, Yoruichi is seen sitting in the bedroom that Kisuke Uharaha had put her in for her to rest. But resting is not what she does. Lost in thought, the woman finds herself reliving two very strong memories about the man she can no longer figure out. _

**CHAPTER 4: A Turn of Events**

* * *

><p>Yoruichi paused on the roof, she could sense the other's distress. Also... There was something unusual about it. Not just Arrancars this time. Her eyes widened. "Espada." She murmured. The woman swung back inside the window and dashed out to find her old partner. "Kisuke." She said while she stopped in her tracks.<p>

"Yoruichi." Kisuke said, holding the fan in front of his mouth. "I need you to go help Ichigo and the others. I can handle things here." He said, his eyes never leaving the Espada that was in front of him.

Having a bad feeling about this, Yoruichi gave a reluctant nod before turning away and disappearing in a flash step.

* * *

><p>"Enough talk." An orange-haired male said, holding his zanpakuto over his shoulder. Suddenly, he sprung forward in action, swinging down on the Espada.<p>

The male chuckled lightly, bringing up his arm easily to deflect the substitute soul reaper's attack.

"You idiot!" Rukia Kuchiki shouted in frustration towards Ichigo. "Don't go rushing into a fight without knowing who your opponent is!" She scolded.

Ichigo Kurosaki jumped back and looked over his shoulder to the raven-haired girl. "Don't be telling me what to do." He said, annoyed. His attention turned towards the Espada again. "Besides, I don't see you trying to do anything." He smirked. "So, you. Espada. What brought you here to the world of the living?"

The pale figure only smirked, dusting off his arm before looking to Ichigo. "Simple. I am following orders. And I'm not about to let you get in the way." He added harshly, holding up his hand as he started to form a Cero.

Ichigo's eyes widened slightly. "Move Ichigo!" Rukia shouted.

Suddenly the Arrancar's arm was kicked backwards, and Yoruichi stood a good distance away with a smirk on her face. "Tsk. Tsk... Don't you know it's rude to come uninvited?" The cat woman commented.

"Lady Yoruichi!" The female soul reaper choked out in surprise, forcing her to address the woman respectfully.

"Yoruichi..." Ichigo stated as well. "What are you doing here?"

Yoruichi gave him a bored look. "Well..? Isn't it obvious? I'm saving your ass. Now shut up." She said, looking back at the Espada. "What's your name rank? Espada..."

"Don't bother-" And with that he disappeared.

"Hey! Wait, where the hell did he go?" Ichigo growled out.

Yoruichi's eyes narrowed as she caught sense of him and quickly looked over her shoulder. "Too slow." She murmured, jumping up as the still unknown arrancar made an attack towards her. "To be quite honest. I'm not looking to fight your kind right now. So you might want to head back to Hueco Mundo while you have a chance." The princess warned.

"Lady Yoruichi..." Rukia seemed confused.

"No." Ichigo interjected as he stepped up, lowering Zangetsu. "It's too late for that." The substitute said. "Bankai!" Just as he said the phrase, his attire changed, and so did his zanpakuto.

"You all are fools." The Espada smirked. "My mission is not to fight you." He said. After all, he was replaceable. "But I might as well enjoy myself, eh?" He suddenly stepped forward, his sword drawn as it clashed with Ichigo's.

"Stay back, Yoruichi. This guy is mine." The orange-haired boy said in a huff.

The woman gave a quick scowl and crossed her arms, waiting. "Idiot... Hmm.." She looked up, feeling as something was coming her away. She flash stepped to the side. "And who might you be? Another intruder, I presume. Should have known you guys don't travel alone." She dodged another attack.

"You talk too much." It chuckled.

"And you're reckless." She responded.

True, Yoruichi didn't feel like fighting another useless battle. But after the last one, she felt like she had something to take care off. She was made a fool because of the Arrancar, and for that she was forced to be rescued by Byakuya. She wasn't going to let herself come to that again, because the former head of the Stealth force shouldn't need rescuing.

"If you really think you can take me." The cat woman said, lifting her head up with a cocky smirk. "I'll give it my all." Her hand moving to the side before clenching into a fist as she was lifted up even more. The arms and back of her clothing ripping off as lightning seemed to cover her bare skin as she activated Shunko. The woman looked back to the Arrancar with a cat-like smirk. "Here I come." With that, Yoruichi disappeared and appeared in above, sending her fist into the Arrancar's head.

Rukia glanced from Yoruichi's fight and then Ichigo's. "Huh?" Her eyes widened, grabbing her zanpakuto, Sode no Shirayuki, and turning around. Her blade acted as a shield while she was attacked. She hopped back to get a better look at her attacker. "Who-" She jumped to the side, bringing up her zanpakuto again, before swinging it to the side.

_Damn... If he keeps this up.. I won't have a chance to activate Shikai..._ Rukia thought. Then he disappeared. _Now! _ "Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!" She commanded, but before she could complete it she felt the slice to her back. Blood would flow from the wound as her eyes widened.

"Rukia!" The substitute soul reaper yelled while holding off his own opponent. "Damn..." His head hung low for a short moment, before his amber eyes filled with more determination. "Getsuga. Tensho!" He shouted before making a slash at the Arrancar he was fighting.

Yoruichi jumped backwards quite a few times, as she was analyzing the scene. _This is different... We should be able to defeat them by now.. But why.. Why can't we?_ She disappeared, using Shunpo as she appeared a few yards away. "Still believe you can catch me?" She remarked. Her eyes widened with the sudden feeling of spiritual pressure, which left her open for an attack. The cat woman was able to dodge and then sent her foot to the man's face, forcing him back.

"This ends now..." Yoruichi flashed forward, her hand digging itself into the Arrancar's chest. "Hmph." She smirked, flash stepping backwards. Her eyes widened for a moment.

"Scatter. Senbonzakura." A serious voice murmured.

Yoruichi turned her head quickly, as did Ichigo, seeing the Captain of Squad 6, standing near his younger sister.

"_Byakuya._" The two said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong>AN; And this is where I leave off.~ I'm sorry. I feel I'm not writing to my full potential. It's hard, ya know? It's been a long time~ Hopefully I'll get back into it. ^-^**


	6. Chapter 5: An Unexpected Twist

**RECAP: **_ In the last chapter, Yoruichi seemed determined to go and do something, but her mission of self interest was put on hold. The wold of the living got a group of unwelcomed visitors, with one stray at the shop. Following an order from her partner, the woman went to meet up with Ichigo Kurosaki and Rukia Kuchiki. Instead of the battle being a 3 against one, it was an equal fight. The group now face a problem as Rukia was caught off guard and wounded. Yoruichi defeated her opponent just in time to see a new comer on the scene. Byakuya came to save the day... Again._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: An Unexpected Twist<strong>

"Byakuya." The dark skinned woman and the spiky, orange headed boy said together.

The pink, petal-like blades flew in the direction of the wielder's hand, and Yoruichi couldn't help but stand and watch in awe. His zanpakuto truly amazed her, and this feeling seemed to arouse in her once more. Could she be happy to see him again?

Catching sense of the arrancar she thought she had killed, the woman turned around swiftly to dodge a blow. Had she really missed the heart? Clearly this arrancar was wounded, but he seemed pissed, and rather determined. Taking that in mind, the woman used shunpo to appear behind him, punching him backwards. At the same time, flashing to the other side with her body in a spin as her foot made contact with the arrancar, sending him spiraling to the ground. The cat woman smirked with pride as she crossed her arms, and leaned to the side.

Now looking over her shoulder, she watched her newest student, Ichigo, fight with his opponent. _Always so sloppy!_ She cursed, her eyes taking her to Byakuya again, watching as he seemed to take everything slow, as if he was dragging out the arrancar's death sentence, then suddenly she saw his last move. The figure was surrounded by the tiny blades. After it was done, the blades returned to it's original shape, and the owner would slide it back into it's sheath.

Yoruichi's golden cat eyes flowed back to Ichigo as he delivered the final blow as well. And then he disappeared, appearing by Rukia's side. "I'll take her to Orihime." He said, picking up his unconscious friend and ran off in a flash step, leaving behind Yoruichi and Byakuya.

"Another unnecessary rescue?" The woman remarked.

Byakuya turned his serious stare to her as he remained quiet. The way his hair was being held in front of his face, made this look of his even more attractive.

"Really? Silent treatment? I thought you were grown up now, Byakuya." The cat woman continued to tease.

"Is it so hard to believe that I just seemed to be in the right place at the right time? Yoruichi?" The noble's voice finally spoke in a neutral tone, which made the woman raise an eyebrow.

"Actually, it is." Yoruich stated blankly. "I've never seen you spend so much time in the world of the living. Nor have I seen you go out of your way to actually help _me_ in a fight." She pointed out.

The male's face remained as a statue, even though her words had actually gotten to him, and anger seemed to boil beneath his skin. "Just leave it be, and be happy I showed up at all." His voice said.

The woman would roll her eyes and walk towards him. "Byakuya... Why? Just tell me why you've come to the world of the living? At a time like this, I would think that Old man, Yamamoto would keep his Captains together..." Yoruichi said. "All I want... Is the truth." She added.

Blinking, Byakuya took in her response. He took a deep breath as she seemed closer now. As much as he loathed this woman, he felt a new feeling towards her. And earlier, when he was with Renji, he had gotten into the Senkaimon and sensed a new threat arriving. So, being a master at flash step, it was made clear to Renji Abarai that he had successfully gone through the portal to the Soul Society, when he hadn't.

"Well?" Yoruichi pressed, wanting to know his answer.

The feeling was too much to control now, as the male reached forward, his hands gripping onto the woman in front of him. He drew her closer.

"I feel a need to protect you... Lady Yoruichi." Captain Kuchiki murmured quietly for her ears only as he leaned his head down, and his lips captured hers in a suddenly deep but passionate kiss.

**A/N; I had originally planned on postponing the actually "hook-up" of these two, but the suspense was killing me as well. And with it being Valentine's Day and all... Why not bring the two together? Short chapter, but I really wanted to leave off where I did. Ahaha. I'm horrible with the Cliff hangers. I hope you all love this chapter, and I'll have the next one up soon. Until then! Happy Valentine's Day. Review!(;**


	7. Chapter 6: Realization

**RECAP:**_ In the last chapter, Byakuya Kuchiki comes and lends a hand to the trio with the arrancars. Now being left alone, Yoruichi continues to press the question of his presence. Instead of getting a reasonable answer, the Captain had just reached for her, bringing her in closer for a sudden kiss._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: Realization<strong>

Yoruichi was completely caught off guard as she felt Byakuya's lips on hers. Her mind was completely swept away and she had kissed him back before he managed to pull away. Her golden cat eyes stared up at the male in wonder.

"Byakuya…" The woman breathed as she was able to recompose herself. "You always seem to confuse me." She admitted with a small smile.

The male seemed surprise by her reaction, almost expecting her to go off on him. He could feel a small, extremely rare smile pull at his lips; as his hand reaching to caress her cheek and push back her purple hair. He took notice as her eyes closed with his touch.

"I should get going now." The noble said as his hand pulled away from her.

Yoruichi opened her eyes to look at even with an even more dumbfounded look. _Was he for real? Just kiss me like that and then leave? _

Byakuya turn to disappear with shunpo, but Yoruichi stopped and grabbed hold of his arm with a look of determination. "Yoruichi..." He breathed.

"You can't just do that, you know." The female said, letting go of his arm. "I thought a noble like you would know." She said, mocking as if she were hurt. "Byakuya.." She said, finally getting to the point. "I am confused." She admitted, looking up at him. "I wish I knew this feeling... But I guess I'm like a freshman with their first hollow hunt." She babbled on. Shaking her head, Yoruichi also brought up her hands and shook them before throwing them down and looking back up at him.

"Stop. Yoruichi." Byakuya said, ever so softly. His voice seemed to sing in her ears as he was close again, lips lips just breath from her ear. "You talk to much." He reminded her. "My subordinate seems to have a lot more enemies than he thinks he can handle." He added. "I'm not leaving to just disappear. I _am_ coming back, my princess." The male said, stepping back and grabbing hold of her delicate hand and lifted it to his.

Yoruichi paused for a moment, her senses seemed to dull when he was this close, and as she listened to him her eyes widened softly as she felt the massive amount of spiritual pressure.

Both she and Byakuya jumped apart in a flash step to avoid a cero. "These things are like insects!" She growled out, frustrated.

"Stay focused." Captain Kuchiki said sternly, his hand not even on his zanpakuto. _That was right, he used it for one and final blow._ She thought.

Yoruichi nodded, using shunpo to appear above the stronger arrancar that had attacked them. She sent her fist forward, but it dodged and sent it's leg straight into her abdomen, forcing her backwards. Her body seemed to fade before she appeared crouching on a roof. The man seemed to laugh mechanically before dashing off towards her in a sloppy run.

The woman smirked, and turned her fierce eyes on the figure, stopping it cold. She disappeared in a blur, sending a direct kick to it's chest before jumping in the air with her leg raised. She gave a small cattish laugh as she brought her leg down with a powerful kick.

Yoruichi paused for a moment, her features going straight when there wasn't any sound of the arrancar actually crashing. _He shouldn't have been able to stop himself…_ She thought then her eyes widened, turning partially around, she felt the blow she received to her chest, making her cough for a breath before she plummeted to the ground.

Byakuya caught the falling Yoruichi in the middle of a flash step, in the same instant he had said the incantation to his shikai. Sharp rose petal shards rolling towards the arrancar like a wave.

Yoruichi opened her eyes to see she hadn't hit the ground and saw Byakuya's stern face, but something was off about it. It was twisted slightly with anger. She tilted her head before realizing the blow she had received to her chest actually hurt. Cringing lightly, she flash stepped out of his arms and appeared beside him. "Thanks…" She whispered, not meeting his eyes.

The arrancar blew away the shards and raised it's weapon as it began to open for another attack.

"Pity… But you should feel honored to die by my zanpakuto." The noble said, his facial expression not letting up. "Bankai." He said, dropping his sword as it seemed to disappear into thin air while several other blades popped up forming two parallel lines of blades. Yoruichi watched as the blades shattered into it's usual pink rose shards before maneuvering towards the arrancar.

The battle was over within moments.

"Byakuya–"

"What were you thinking?" He interrupted, his voice was harsh and cold, stopping Yoruichi in her tracks. "I told you to stay focused. You always go straight into it without precautions."

"Wait.. Byakuya…" Yoruichi tried to stop him.

"No. One of these days your stupidity is going to get you killed."

"My stupidity? You were waiting for him to attack us first!" Yoruichi snapped. "Just because you didn't get to fight him, don't blame me. I saw an opportunity and I took it. Yes, I fell into it's trap, but you know what? That was my mistake, and I didn't deserve you to save me." She paused, waving her hand as she saw him about to interrupt her again. "The minor injuries I've received are proof enough of my mistake. I don't need you lecturing me like I'm a toddler. Because I'm not."

"You make things so complicated." His voice going soft again. He took her face into his hands. "I'm not mad at you. I'm mad that you got hurt." He whispered. "Like I said earlier… I feel a sudden need to protect you."

"When are you going to learn." The cat woman said with a smile. "I don't need protecting." She said before leaning her head up as her hands grasped onto his hair, pulling him into a long awaited kiss.

* * *

><p>Suddenly Yoruichi's eyes flew opened, gasping for breath. She looked around the room frantically. Had it all been a dream? No.. It couldn't have been. It felt… It felt so real. Yoruichi's eyes were wide with confusion. She looked up to see a door being pushed to the side.<p>

"Everything okay?" Kisuke asked as he waved his fan around. "Your spiritual pressure is just out of control. I got worried."

"Nothing happened?" Yoruichi asked quickly, thinking quietly.

Kisuke closed his fan with a concerned look. "Nothing happened. You look bent out of shape over something. Is everything okay?" He asked.

"Yes. Yes." The woman said, getting up and rushing the male out and shut the door.

Yoruichi sighed and frowned. "So everything… Was a dream." She realized quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I figured this chapter would make things flow easier with Yoruichi realizing her feelings towards Byakuya and realizing everything was a dream and not happening.(: Review Please.(:


	8. Chapter 7: A State of Confusion

**RECAP:**_ In the last chapter, Yoruichi and Byakuya share a kiss moments before being attacked. Byakuya scolds Yoruichi for going into battle without thinking, angry that she had been injured. Soon after the little discussion, Yoruichi is seen waking up in the same bedroom she was placed in. _

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: A State of Confusion<strong>

* * *

><p>Back in the Sereitei.<p>

* * *

><p>Byakuya Kuchiki was welcomed by the members of Squad Six. He bowed his head respectfully towards each greeting he received.<p>

"Captain Kuchiki! You're back so soon!" One member said, while another shouted, "Where's Lieutenant Abarai? Did something happen?" Others began to pick up on the conversation, a worried state taking over everyone.

Among the commotion, Byakuya kept a frozen expression. "No." He had answered simply, stopping the chaos. "He will remain in the World of the Living per my orders. Go about your daily business." The captain told his subordinates. He made his departure towards his barracks.

The only thing the Captain could think of right now was the terrible cat-woman. Hateful memories came to mind of him and his old mentor, while a serious scowl came across his face. "Yoruichi Shihoin." The name so rarely spoken until recently. She had disappeared, long ago with her abandoned friend, Kisuke Urahara. He even believed she was dead. She had made her return a while back, helping the group of Ryoka that were out to save his younger sister, Rukia, who was sentenced to be executed.

Byakuya rarely dwelled in his train of thought, but it couldn't helped. He used to do everything right for being the head of the Kuchiki Clan, except for two incidents. He had married, Hisana, then later welcomed Rukia to be his sister when Hisana passed away.

When it came to Rukia's execution, he felt in order to not disgrace the Kuchiki Clan's honor anymore, he needed to stand aside.

Byakuya stared at the blank wall before him, before walking to his desk and took a seat.

* * *

><p>Back in the World of the Living...<p>

* * *

><p>Renji Abarai sheathed his zanpakuto after watching his captain walk though the gate. <em>Something is up... He seemed so worried about something... <em>Renji thought. He remembered Byakuya's sudden expression before he disappeared. He never saw his captain rush off before, let alone see him worried.

"Aye.. Captain Kuchiki... What's going through your head?" Renji asked himself, his hand going to his forehead.

"Yo, Renji!" A female voice could be heard from down below.

"Eh?" He looked down. "Hey Rukia! Is that you?" He asked, not able to see who it was. He descended down so his feet were on the ground. "Ah. It is you. Did you change your look? Didn't recognize you." He smirked.

Rukia scowled and punched him the face. "Knock it off!" She growled. "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Captain Kuchiki ordered me-"

"Byakuya was here? I thought I sensed strong spiritual pressure." She said. "Wait... Why did he order you to remain in Karakura Town?" Rukia asked.

The redheaded male shrugged. "Who knows. Something seemed to be bothering him though." Which in return, was bothering him.

"Something was bothering Byakuya?" Rukia asked, seemingly shocked. "Weird..." She sighed.

Renji nodded. "It was strange, and when I caught up with him. I had just gotten a glimpse of Yoruichi Shihoin disappearing in Shunpo." He paused, shaking his head in frustration.

_Brother and Lady Yoruichi?_ Rukia thought to herself. "Weird..." She said, her purple eyes looking up at her childhood friend.

"He told me to stay put, and keep an eye out. Although, I'm not aloud to do anything if something happens." Renji said, an annoyed expression coming to his face. "Looks like you and Kurosaki get all the fun." He growled.

Rukia shook her head at this again. "Oh, Renji..." She sighed, before walking off.

The redhead eventually followed behind the female soul reaper as they walked off towards Urahara's Shop.

**A/N; Sorry for taking so long for an update. And Thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews. Makes me feel bad for uploading such a crappy chapter. But, it's just a filler, while I plan things out still. So Bare with me. ;D**


	9. Chapter 8: A Plan in the Making

**RECAP:**_ In the last chapter, Byakuya was welcomed by his subordinates, recalling the execution, and how much he loathed Yoruichi. He began to question that feeling while he dwelled on his mistakes in the past. While back in the Real World, Rukia meets up with Renji Abarai and they talk. Both being confused by Byakuya's recent actions, they walk off towards Urahara's Shop._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: A Plan in the Making<strong>

* * *

><p>It was the next day, and Yoruichi was still in the room. This antisocial mask she seemed to be hiding behind was beginning to worry everyone. She would stand in the room, her head bent downward, her arms crossed and her eyes closed. It looked as if she were sleeping standing up, but that wasn't what she was doing. She was searching for any sign of unusual spiritual pressure.<p>

But everything was of no use, the woman would search, and put her effort into it, but there was nothing out of the ordinary. _Damn_... The dark-skinned woman thought as she finally opened her golden eyes.

"Kisuke." Yoruichi growled at the man lurking behind the door. "If you're going to sneak up on someone do it right! Hide any trace of your spiritual pressure." She said, a bit irritated.

The man had jumped back reflexively, chuckling before sliding the door open. "Ah... My apologies, Yoruichi." Urahara said sincerely. "I was just coming to check on you."

"Check on me?" Yoruichi questioned. "Do I look like I need to be watched over?"

This question had baffled the blonde, who in returned lowered his head and his hat hid his eyes. "Yoruichi." He paused. "What's got you all tense?" He asked, sounding genuinely concerned for the woman before him.

Rolling her shoulders, Yoruichi turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Nothing," she answered back tenuously.

"Yoruichi," Kisuke breathed and shook his head. He tilted his head back slightly so that only part of his eyes were visible. "You're lying." This response was enough to have the woman turn fully towards him now, her attitude was cautious. He folded his fan and raised his hands defensively. "Hey now… I'm just being a worried friend!" Getting serious again, Urahara took her features in. "Are you worried about the strength in the Arrancars?" He guessed.

Yoruichi turned away from him. "If it gets any worse... Ichigo is going to have a hard time fighting them." She managed to say in a low tone. "It's getting to the point where... Even I need to stay alert. It's been all fun and games, now it's time to get seri-"

"I couldn't agree more!" Urahara cheered happily, receiving a direct punch in the face for interrupting her. "Owwwww! Yoruichi! That hurt!" The man screeched.

Straightening up, Kisuke took a serious form again. "Yoruichi. I need you to go to the Soul Society, find out what they know about this situation. I'll open up the Senkeimon." The woman just simply nodded to his request, as she needed something to do.

"Alright." With that said, she followed behind him. _It's my turn to pay a little surprise visit, Byakuya-bo._ Yoruichi thought to herself as she chuckled lightly.

Urahara turned his head lightly at the sound of the woman's small laugh, feeling a warm smile come to his face. He was glad she seemed slightly with this. He opened the Senkeimon. "Don't be too long now." He teased.

The cat woman nodded. "Alright Kisuke." She said, looking at the portal. Yoruichi headed inside, the Senkeimon's doors closing behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN;  
><strong>**And ****I shall leave off there. I'm feel so evil, and I know this isn't a terribly long chapter, but next chapter will be, I hope. It all depends. I plan to write more this weekend. So we shall see where things end up, eh? Review! (**


	10. Chapter 9: Unanswered Questions

**RECAP;** _In the last chapter, Yoruichi has come to the fact that things have changed. The Arrancars are getting stronger, and time is passing by. She was interrupted by the Candy Shop Owner, Kisuke Urahara, who had requested Yoruichi to go to the Soul Society collect some information he needed._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: Unanswered Questions<strong>

* * *

><p>As the portal opened in the Soul Society, Yoruichi Shihoin stepped out, folding her arms as she looked around. By the first glance at everything, it all seemed to be slightly quiet. She instantly hid her spiritual pressure, after all, she was sent on a secret mission she didn't want to be discovered. She walked down a path before looking around.<p>

"No one is around. Strange." The dark-skinned woman noted, though she didn't question. She instantly shifted into her black cat form, figuring this would make things easier to gather information without anyone knowing.

With her presence hidden, she began to walk around, one paw after another while her long black tail flowed behind her. Her golden eyes keen to everything they picked up. Yoruichi paused when she passed by a couple of guards who seemed to be gossiping, while drinking on the job it seemed. Her head cocked to the side while she inched closer.

_Nothing interesting..._ She thought. The cat-woman continued on with her search, and before she knew it, the day was already over with and she found herself at Byakuya's mansion. She curled up on a tree while she hung her head down, watching the windows for any movement.

Yoruichi wanted answers, because she was very well experienced in combat, how did she need him to come to rescue her? The ultimate question that still continued to haunt her. A scowl seemed to form her black, feline face and her wet nose twitched. There was no movement in the rooms as far as Yoruich could tell.

_Either way, it's getting late... _She thought as she folded her head down and closed her cat eyes as she felt herself drift off into sleep.

**Back in the World of the Living**

Rukia and Renji approached the shop, and Rukia led the redhead inside. She saw as the older blonde walked up from the training grounds, which had her suspicious. "What were you doing down there, Urahara?" She questioned him.

"He opened a Senkaimon." Renji stated behind her. "Didn't you old man?"

Kisuke seemed pleased with their knowledge, not that he was trying to hide the fact he had done so. "In fact, I did." He said. "I sent Yoruichi out for an errand." He said casually. "Tea? I believe it's been a while, Renji." The blonde said.

Rukia seemed puzzled. "What errand? I was hoping to speak with her." The raven-haired soul reaper asked, seeming disappointed now.

"Just an update I was hoping for. Things have been rather quite... Well, except the occasional arrancar sighting. And Yoruichi seemed to need an outing." Kisuke said, sitting on his mat as his tea table.

Renji smirked. "I see." He stated. He glanced to Rukia, who had also seem to glance in his direction as well.

Rukia looked to Urahara. "Thanks for the offer, but I think we'll stop by Ichigo's and see what he is up to." She said, pulling the red-head along while Kisuke waved them off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am so sorry it took so long for this update. I got busy with my internet not working then, I had an art show and then this past weekend I was away at an Anime Con. So I apologize, and this chapter isn't quite the best. I want your feedback, should I continue to wait to bring Yoruichi and Byakuya together or should I finally make it happen?**


	11. Chapter 10: Sneaking in is so Easy

**RECAP:**_ In the last chapter, Yoruichi made it to the Soul Society. After coming up empty with information, she found herself lingering outside a familiar mansion. Renji and Rukia made it to Urahara's Shop, before heading off to find Ichigo._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: Sneaking in is so Easy<strong>

* * *

><p>Yoruichi woke up to the morning rays in her face. She lifted her head up, and took another look around. This time she picked up movement inside the mansion. <em>Byakuya?<em> She wondered. She stood back up on her paws, while she balanced on the branch. A feline smirk crossed her small mouth as she saw the head of the Kuchiki Clan walk out into the garden. Yoruichi could feel her claws dig into the branch out of suspense. Was it because she was happy to see him once again? What was this feeling?

"Captain Kuchiki!" A voice came howling, before the owner respectfully bowed in front of the captain. "I've been sent to retrieve you for a Captain's Meeting." The Lieutenant said.

Byakuya nodded, but his eyes drifted off toward the tree as he caught some of the leaves moving.

"Captain Kuchiki? Is something the matter?"

Byakuya's eyes returned to the Lieutenant. "No." He answered. "I have a task I must complete first, then I shall see myself to the meeting."

The subordinate simply nodded and bowed before leaving.

_He couldn't have noticed me?_ Yoruichi thought to herself. _Even still, he won't know it's me. He's never seen me in this form. And I've already made sure that none of my spiritual-_ She stopped her thought process as the male came closer. Her feline posture relaxing. _What am I worrying about? _Suddenly, she jumped out of the tree, landing on all paws.

Byakuya paused. "A cat?" He questioned, then frowned. Yes, he hadn't heard of Yoruichi's famous cat form, but even mentioning '_cat'_ had him think of the cat-woman herself.

Yoruichi couldn't help but smirk to herself. "Mew." She walked up and rubbed against the Captain's feet. She could have some fun with this. Though, would he take in a stray? She couldn't really tell for sure. He didn't seem to be one of those people. She looked back up at him, one ear perked up and one ear flat. Her tail slowly twitching, as if waiting for him to respond.

After regaining himself, Byakuya Kuchiki shook his head down at the feline before turning away and walking off. He had no time to waste with a stray, not that he wanted to in the first place.

His first order of business was attend the mandatory Captain's Meeting. He was sure he knew what was going to be discussed. The time was coming closer, and for all of the Captains and their Lieutenants be ready for the battle. There was no doubt about it. Aizen was planning on making his move soon.

The black cat remained where she was, and watched the male as his figure got smaller as the distance was put between them. _He had no clue!_ Yoruichi thought, wanting to laugh. She looked around. _Hm..._ She headed up to the house and jumped into an open window.

_Oh Byakuya... You should know better. _Yoruichi thought to herself with a devilish smirk to her feline lips.

And even though she was inside the mansion, she didn't transform. It would be risky if she did. And she knew that. But Yoruichi was improvising. Maybe by fooling her young student, she could find the answers she's been seeking.

_Byakuya Kuchiki... What's going on through your head?_ Yoruichi thought desperately, her weak side taking over as she yearned to know the truth. She was finding it harder each day to keep the man out of her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sorry it's taking me a bit to update. I've been multitasking with ideas for an upcoming cosplay. ;D So while decompressing I sat down and I wrote. I think maybe one more chapter before the two actually get together. Which I think once that happens, the chapters will come easier and quicker. I'll admit, it really is hard writing and keeping Byakuya and Yoruichi apart. But it's suspense. XD Anyway, I'm dragging this out as a long A/N but I just want to say one more thing. I'm looking for some suggestions for upcoming chapters. What would you like to see happen between the pair? Tell me in your review, or a message if you'd like to keep it a surprise. But I would really like some input. Again, thanks for the support in this story and couple pairing. And thank you for your lovely reviews. Until the next chapter, please review. (:**


	12. Chapter 11: Getting Caught

**A/N: So I am going to change things up. I will no longer be putting in Recaps... I need a break from them because they seem to slow me down. xD I will eventually start them up again. So, I hate to keep you waiting, but continue on with the chapter. ;D**

**Chapter 11: Getting Caught**

Yoruichi stalked down the hall, her tail flowing behind her. She stopped by a partially opened door. Her feline head tilted while her ear perked up. _I wonder what he actually haves in this huge mansion of his. He doesn't look like he would have much possessions._ She thought to herself.

While the cat-woman continued to search his house, time had passed and the Captain's meeting was over now. As Yoruichi continued to walk throughout the house, coming to his bedroom when she paused, hearing someone enter the house. She instantly recognized the spiritual pressure. _Byakuya!_ She stopped, looking over her shoulder. She waited for what seemed hours, but within minutes, The tall, sophisticated man came into her line of vision.

Byakuya came to a stop, staring down at the cat. Something was off, but yet familiar. His stare got a bit narrow as he studied the strange feline, watching as the black cat blinked it's golden eyes. Sudden surprise took over his features before they went straight. He brought his hand to his face and shook his head, turning his back to the cat.

"Yoruichi... You really think you can sneak into my home without my notice?" The noble asked, a rare smirk to his lips.

_I'm caught..._ Yoruichi thought to herself. Never in her life would she think someone would recognize her in her cat form. She closed her eyes, her head bowing down in disappointment. Suddenly she began to transform back into her human form.

"Well.. It seems I can't fool everybody now." The feline woman said, crossing her arms in front of her bare chest, leaning to the side with a playful smirk.

"Ah, yes. Was there something I could help you with?" Byakuya asked, quite annoyed as he tossed a robe to the woman that had been around.

She slipped on the robe and pulled it to her body before tying it. She pulled her hair out and let it flow down her back. "Actually there was." She said, her tone going serious enough to cause him to turn around to face her. "Kisuke is..." Yoruichi paused. "Everyone in the World of the Living are on edge... Even I am. Is there any news on Aizen's plan?" She asked.

Byakuya stared at her, genuinely confused by this statement of hers. And deep down, a hidden part of him wanted to step out to comfort her. "Still nothing." He confirmed. "Whatever Aizen is planning, it's out of our knowledge. All we know, is the same you know. That he's creating an army with the Hogyoku."

The catwoman nodded. "I see..." She sighed. "I guess it can't be helped, granted, I wish there was more to know. I hate feeling like a sitting duck, you know? It's very frustrating!" She ranted, crossing her arms in frustration and looking off to the side.

She was tense, and it was obvious, Byakuya noted. Against his better judgement, he stepped forward, his hand going to her shoulder. This caused her to look up at him in wonder. "It _will_ be alright, Yoruichi." He promised.

"Byakuya." Yoruichi whispered. She was aching inside. Oh how she hated this! This feeling of vulnerability. And before she knew it, she lunged for him, her arms going around him and her face digging into his chest.

Byakuya sighed, his arms wrapping themselves around her slender body while holding her comfortably against his own. Being here with her, seemed to make him happy. All those memories of hating her in the past seemed to dissolve. His head bowed, closing his eyes before suddenly opening when she pulled away.

"I'm sorry." Yoruichi apologized. "I don't know what came over me-" She was cut off by his hand stroking her cheek and pushing a purple strand out of her face.

"Nothing to apologize for." Byakuya told the female noble, before pulling his hand away and returning to his stiff self. "Do you have a place to stay while you're here?" She shook her head. "Ah.. Well, there is a guest room, feel free to stay if you wish." He said, turning and heading out.

Yoruichi stared in amazement. What could have possibly come over her to make her seem so weak that she would need his comfort. No. She didn't need it, she wanted it. She sighed, her shoulders drooping. _Get a hold of yourself Yoruichi._ She reminded herself. She walked out, heading to the guest bedroom she was told about.

**A/N~ And I shall apologize for the long wait. Hopefully we are getting to good parts. Eh? I don't know. XD We shall see where bottled up feelings will get the two of them, I guess. Will try to update as soon as I can. ^^**


	13. Chapter 12: A Hard Decision

**CHAPTER 12: A Hard Decision **

Yoruichi made it to her designated room and leaned against the doorway. She frowned for a moment, and shook her head at herself. What was with her? Was being around him that hard? "It must be..." She stated, bringing her hand to her forehead. She felt so weak around him. Hearing a creak behind her, her breath hitched in her throat as she swiftly turned on her heals to reveal Byakuya, who was raising an eyebrow at her sudden defensiveness.

Straightening up once again, Yoruichi shrugged her shoulders. "Sorry... Even here.. I'm on edge." She informed him. She turned away from him, only to have her wrist be caught by his hand. She looked over at him. She felt herself slowly move towards him. "Please.. Forgive me." She whispered, her hand going to his cheek, causing him to raise his eyebrow again in question. She leaned up, closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his.

Byakuya seemed a bit surprised by the woman's actions, but didn't pull away. Something inside him wouldn't allow that to happen. Instead, he pulled her closer, his one hand going to her waist while the other slipped into her hair to the back of her neck, gently.

After a few short moments, Yoruichi was the one to break the kiss that she had started. She stared up at Byakuya, smiling lightly. "I'm sor-" She was cut off by his finger touching her lips, her eyes closed again and she just leaned forward, resting her head against his chest. Slowly, she was lifted up into the Captain's arms as he walked forward and laid her down.

"Get some rest Yoruichi." The male said as he left the room. What had possessed him? He didn't regret the kiss, but wondered... Was it the right time for it? He stopped as he was down the hall, and glanced over his shoulder; his eyes finding the room he had just left moments ago.

**::Back in the World of the Living::**

The orange haired boy looked rather annoyed while he sat at the round table with his friends. He facepalmed himself upon hearing the blonde shopkeeper's explanation on where Yoruichi was.

"You see... She was so determined to find out what was going on, that she left to I don't know where..." He said, dramatically, waving his fan in front of his face.

"Oh cut the crap!" Ichigo Kurosaki hissed.

"You sent her to the Soul Society," Rukia stated, her arms crossed and her eyes closed. Her facial expression was neutral. She opened her purple eyes and turned to look at the substitute soul reaper beside her. "Will you calm down? Obviously he is pulling your strings..."

The young boy shot her a look. "Me! This is bull. We're like sitting ducks, waiting to be picked off one by one. There is only so much we can take. And I think we're at our limits." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo..." The young female on the other side of him interrupted. "I believe you're over-reacting. Whatever Yoruichi went to the Soul Society to find out will explain everything. Right, Mr. Urahara?" Orihime asked sweetly.

"Exactly, Soul Reaper. No need to go pull a panic attack," the Quincy pushed his glassed up on the bridge of his nose.

"Plus, I believe Yoruichi is in the trusted hands of Captain Kuchiki," Kisuke stated, folding up his fan and taking a sip of his tea.

Rukia snapped her head towards the blonde, as did everyone else. Renji happened to raise an eyebrow.

"What sick game are you playing?" The red-head asked bluntly. "It's a known fact that those two hate each other," the lieutenant spoke, leaning forward a bit.

"No game really. I just know my former captain better than you know your captain, Renji." The blonde stated, a serious look coming to his face. "There was recently a Captains meeting that took place to discuss whatever is going on. I am, as sure as I know my name, positive that Yoruichi would go straight to Captain Kuchiki for information."

The raven-haired female hung her head down before lifting it up and looked around. _Brother..._ She thought. Rukia opened her mouth to say something, but then her _cellphone_ went off, alerting a hollow attack. Everyone at the table stood up, exchanging a single glance at each other. The three soul reapers exited their current bodies and dashed outside, jumping onto the roof before heading off. The three others followed on the ground.

**:: Back in the Soul Society ::**

Yoruichi woke up after passing out from exhaustion earlier. She blinked and sat up, taking in her surroundings for a brief moment. She ran her slender fingers through her long purple hair as she stood up. She had managed to change and then left the room. While she walked, she pulled her hair up into its usual style.

The cat woman made it outside and took a deep breath and looked at the trees around the mansion.

"Sleep well?" She heard a voice behind her, turning to see the noble there.

"I did... Thank you." Yoruichi responded. The male nodded and stepped forward, leaning down to place a gentle kiss upon her lips. As much as she wanted this to take place, it pained her to pull backward.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow in confusion now, but before he could ask, she was already talking.

"Byakuya..." Yoruichi started with a saddened sigh. "I am so sorry. As much as I want this." She moved her hands to fold in front of her. "With Aizen's game... I don't think it's the right time..." The last thing she wanted was for them to get hooked on each other and get distracted during that battle.

Byakuya could see the fear behind her expression when she looked back up at him. He understood, so instead of speaking he just reached out to grab her and lightly pulled her into a gentle hug. "It's okay." The male whispered ever so softly into her ear.

Yoruichi soon pulled away. "I need to go ask Soi Fon something. I shall be back later..." She said, before turning and disappearing in a flash soon, she would no longer be in the male's sight. Yoruichi stopped and looked over her shoulder. Her heart ached at her decision to leave. She had come to the conclusion, she did love him. She had always loved him, but she would not allow him to get hurt for loving her. Love was a distraction in battle. Taking a deep breath, the woman went back to flash stepping and soon found herself at Squad 2's barracks.

"Lady Yoruichi?" A female voice questioned behind her.

Smiling, the tanned woman turned to meet the female captain. "Hello, Soi Fon." She greeted.


	14. Chapter 13: The Truth to Everything

**CHAPTER 13: The Truth to Everything**

**A/N:** _So I am going to just say this now: I deeply apologize for the long wait for an update. But things got out of control and bleh, look no updates. But here I am, and I'll try to get on schedule with more frequent updates. Also I'll be having a new story coming out, and I'll try to work out some sort of schedule for each story to be updated on a certain day. _

_Excuse any mistakes I might have, it's been a long, exhausting day!_

* * *

><p>Time had passed, and after spending it with Soi Fon, Yoruichi was ready to depart again. She had became herself once again and now she had to fix things between her and Byakuya. She shouldn't have let her insecure feelings get in the way.<p>

She pushed back her purple hair before launching forward into a flash step, coming to the mansion she had previous left. She felt a bit more relaxed, and all she wanted to do was to see him, being with the young female captain told her that. She shouldn't have ran from him, not because she was scared.

Yoruichi moved forward, stepping inside the mansion boundaries and then slid the door open and walked in.

"Byakuya?" She called, sliding the door shut. She could have chose to use shunpo to appear at his side, but she wanted a slow approach. She frowned, hearing no response. She continued to walk throughout the building and then finally came across him. He was sitting in front a low table, reading. "Byakuya?" Yoruichi tried again, this time her voice soft.

The male looked up and over his shoulder, not expecting to find Yoruichi standing there. His facial expression remained straight though and he turned his attention back to the stack of papers, setting them aside. He stood up gracefully, crossing the room and looked down at her, silent as ever.

Yoruichi felt herself freeze in the silence. Was that a good thing? This was new to her, and she couldn't explain it. She then felt as she threw herself into his arms, her hands digging into his hair and her mouth claiming his.

Explaining was overrated anyway, example was the way to go.

A few moments later, it was Yoruichi who slowly broke the kiss. She pressed a more gentle kiss to his lips before pulling her face away completely, burying it into his neck. "I'm sorry, about everything." She whispered. "I can't be me when I'm around you, I don't know why, but-" She paused, feeling his hands holding her comfortable to him, his mouth planted a small kiss into her hair. "The thought of this… You… Disappearing because of me being all, weak and in love… Scares me more than facing Aizen." She admitted.

A small chuckle escaped the captain's lips. "This coming from the all to famous, Cat Woman?" He couldn't resist the tease. "Yoruichi, you don't need to feel like you must apologize. Hell, I've loathed you enough for several lifetimes." He said, closing his eyes. "Seeing you hurt back in the World of the Living, that all changed. But I guess it was coming all along, I could feel it, I just didn't know it."

Yoruichi felt herself just fall in deeper. This man, she knew his feelings for her in the past, just admitted that something has changed. The same feeling that she felt for him. Protectiveness, maybe even love.

She lightly moved her head and leaned up to kiss his cheek, his eyes closed as she did this. "Byakuya… So what does this mean?" She had to ask.

Byakuya Kuchiki's arms just stayed around her. "That we experiment." He answered her, now looking down at her. "We're both confused, right?" He saw her nod. "Then we don't move out of our daily lives, we don't change anything, but we experiment with how we feel towards each other."

Everything he was telling her, made sense. Yoruichi couldn't deny that. Because she wanted them to take this slow. She stared up at him, her eyes examining his face, studying him. This was the man she fell in love with all those years ago. She now understood those feelings that clutched her heart.

Byakuya bent down and planted a small kiss on her nose, the trailed it to her cheek, finally her lips. "I have yet another meeting with the other captains. Will you be staying in the Seireitei?" He asked her.

Yoruichi frowned. "As much as I may want to stay. I'm must go back. The world of the living needs protection. Ichigo and his friends can't do it by themselves." She stated truthfully. "It might be a good suggestion to bring that up to Captain Yamamoto. Maybe station some Captains or Lieutenants." She said. She reached up to stroke her fingers along his face. "I'll go, and you go to your meeting." She moved out of his arms.

Captain Kuchiki nodded his head, his stance and expression becoming that of his usual one he wears, causing Yoruichi to smile and shake her head. This man had many faces. This one, this she loved. He seemed so serious, so focused.

"Until I see you again, Yoruichi." He said his goodbye, leaving her sight then.

**:: Back in the World of the Living :: **

"Bankai!" The orange haired male screamed, his body erupting into his bankai form. His zanpakuto taking it's narrow form. Ichigo Kurosaki launched forward towards the enemy.

These weren't just hollows. They were low level arrancars again, and Ichigo had had enough.

Rukia caught her stance, lifting up her white zanpakuto, blocking an attack before delivering one. Her amethyst eyes narrowed. This was getting old. She held up her other hand. "Hado number 33, Sokatsui!" She chanted, a blue orb of energy shooting from her hands and towards her target.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime squealed, a glowing orange shield placed in front of her. She then let out a cry when she was sent backwards after her shield cracked under the pressure.

"Orhime!" The others yelled out in unison, but each were unable to run to her rescue.

The male arrancar made a stride towards the fallen girl, but felt as he was suddenly pushed back and he looked up, letting out a huff of frustration.

The woman standing over top of the female student let a smirk cross her lips. "I think not." Yoruichi said, disappearing and sent him backwards another few yards. "Seems like I came back just in time." She murmured.

**:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:**

"So what did you find out?" Urahara pressed as he welcomed back his old friend, handing her a cup of tea.

Yoruichi gladly accepted the tea, processing on what to tell the blonde shopkeeper. "Nothing containing news on this." She went with. "But I was able to get some peace of mind, which is why I'm back."

"Peace of mind?" Kisuke questioned in amusement. "You were gone longer than I expected." He added.

"Yes, well…" Yoruichi coughed, taking another sip of her tea. "Let's just say I saw some people that I needed to see, and leave it at that." She said, walking out of the room she was in with her friend.

"Evening, Yoruichi." The red-haired lieutenant said politely. He had placed himself back into his gigai and was dressed in slumber clothes.

"Renji." The female acknowledged. "Enjoy your sleep."

She went on to think about the fight earlier, and how the arrancars had just disappeared under their noses. She shrugged it off and went to turn in for the night.


End file.
